Feroz
by BeastBx
Summary: Ella había vuelto a Jump City en busca de su equipo, luego de que todo se fuera al demonio. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con dos terribles villanos al acecho. Ahora ella deberá hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir en este nuevo entorno, incluso si eso implica abandonar todo en lo que creía. ¿Podrá adaptarse al cambio? ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Gráfico.
1. Fugada

**Primero que nada, esta historia esta clasificada en M por la simple razón de que es esta orientada completamente para el público adulto. Si bien, este primer capitulo, no tiene un contenido explícito de violencia, sexo o lenguaje vulgar, si los tendrán el resto de los capítulos futuros.**

 **Debo señalar que todos los personajes que se encuentran aquí son ficticios, pertenecientes a DC Comic Entertaiment. Y los hechos acontecidos en esta historia son provenientes de los lugares más oscuros de mi recóndita mente.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo; especialmente, al autor BeastDark. Quien me inspiro a escribir esta historia con uno de sus relatos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Las hojas caídas en el suelo crujían ante el paso de mis botas, pero no era lo único que cortaba el manto de silencio de la noche. Mi agitada respiración contribuía enormemente a ello.

 _Vamos, funciona,_ pensé mientras movía mis manos hacia adelante, tratando de invocar mis poderes _._ Sin resultado alguno _. ¡Maldición!_

-¡AAHHH! -Grité, al tiempo en que tropezaba con algo, una rama caída o las raíces de un árbol centenario, tal vez.

La noche anterior era el último día de una semana llena de tormentas en los Estados de la Costa Oeste, y eso no estaba contribuyendo para nada en mi plan de escape. El charco sobre el que caí era prueba de ello.

El contacto de mi cálida, y sudada, piel contra la fría mezcolanza de agua estancada, hojas secas y fango me hizo recordar que estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque. No, no cualquier bosque. Sino el bosque que conformaba la Reserva Natural del Estado de California, la cual limitaba entre las ciudades de Los Ángeles, Riverside y Jump City.

Y sabía que estaba perdida si me quedaba quieta tan sólo un segundo.

Me levante y continúe corriendo en dirección a Riverside, o donde esperaba que estuviera Riverside. Los arboles añejos del bosque no me permitían ver las estrellas con claridad, aunque, sencillamente, no me importaba.

Era mejor que la otra opción: dejarse atrapar, por él.

Por ese hombre.

Por ese monstruo.

 _Me gusta tu disfraz, Princesa. Es adecuado que enseñes lo que tienes para atraer mi atención,_ me había susurrado él al oído con un tono primitivo, cargado de deseo, mientras pasaba las puntas de sus garras, por mis muslos, en movimientos circulares; contra mi voluntad. _Aunque me intriga saber: ¿cómo has sabido que tengo debilidad por las piernas?_ Entonces, de forma inesperada, él me había dado una lamida en el lóbulo izquierdo. _¿Y las vírgenes?_ En ese momento, traté de zafarme de su agarré, golpeando mi cabeza contra la suya, pero él apretó aún más mi cuello con su otra mano, a la vez que sentí una cola reptiliana rodeando una de mis piernas. Hubiera deseado que mis brazos no estuvieran colgando del techo para liberarme de ese animal. _Tsk, tsk, tsk… ¿Princesa, apenas empiezo a comunicarme educadamente contigo y ya tratas de irte? Esos modales son impropios de alguien de tu clase. Pero descuida, te ayudaré a corregirlos. Soy un profesional corrigiendo a pequeñas perras bribonas._

Tragué saliva al recordar lo que hizo a continuación.

Aún podía sentir su desagradable lengua invadiendo mi garganta, inundando mi boca con su repulsiva saliva, mientras, más abajo, su mano se abría pasó a través de la parte baja de mi uniforme.

Asaltando mi feminidad.

Provocándome escalofríos.

Explotando mis sentidos.

Arrancándome gruñidos de dolor por la rudeza con la que me trató.

Y eso había sucedido ayer, un viernes por la noche, cuando por lo general acostumbraba a divertirme en un Club Nocturno o quedarme en casa viendo una de esas viejas películas de los ochenta con Laura De Mille, mi actriz favorita. En cambio ayer, fui manoseada por un criminal, más animal que hombre.

No quería imaginar lo que me hubiera hecho si su _espeluznante amiga_ no hubiera interrumpido el acto. O si ambos no me hubieran dejado sola en esa habitación levemente iluminada, colgada del techo. O si, para mi suerte, la luz no se hubiera cortado, liberando mis muñecas y tobillos de los grilletes electrónicos, dándome la oportunidad de escapar.

Una ráfaga de viento me golpeó la espalda repentinamente, sacándome de mi ensoñación y obligándome a detenerme por lo inesperado.

Aproveché el momento para tomar aire y aclarar mi mente, inhalaba oxígeno a bocanadas, aunque me era difícil tragar aire por la boca debido a lo que rodeaba mi cuello. Rocé con mis dedos la superficie sólida de acero pulido del collar y sostuve entre el índice y el pulgar el pequeño candado que estaba detrás mi nuca. Recordé lo difícil que fue tratar de golpear el candado con una roca para liberarme, hasta que la roca se hizo pedazos.

 _Espero que te guste esta hermosa gargantilla,_ _Princesa_ , había dicho él después de despertarme con un balde de agua helada, posteriormente a que yo quisiera usar mis poderes para liberarme, pero antes de que empezará a abusar de mi cuerpo. _El "joyero" que usé para crearlo se mostró indeciso, en un principio, al saber para quien era el collar. Protestó. Aunque al final abandonó su anterior resolución y cambió de opinión, con ayuda de un par de huesos rotos y amenazas hacia sus amigas, claro. No se opuso a nada, incluso cuando tomé a una de sus amigas delante de él, para enseñarle que nunca jamás debe volver a contrariar mis órdenes, sólo se limitó a llorar en silencio. Sin protesta alguna._

Exhalé aire en señal de fatiga y levanté la vista para posarla en la luna. Por un instante, pensé en los acontecimientos que habían marcado mi vida desde hacía tres días.

Y los deteste.

Detesté cómo se habían dado las cosas desde que volví a la ciudad, desde que volví a América, en realidad. Detesté el ver como un país, tan orgulloso y fuerte cómo ., siglos atrás, un Imperio que se expandía por una quinta parte del mundo antes de ser desmembrada por Inglaterra y las demás colonias americanas en Europa, caía ante la inadvertida alianza supervillanos del continente. Detesté saber por las noticias que héroes tan grandes como la feroz Tigresa, el integro Ciudadano Frio o el pacifista vlataviano Conde Calma eran vencidos y ejecutados en sus propias ciudades. Detesté escuchar cómo las personas que me cruzaba mientras atravesaba el Cinturón Bíblico decían que todo estaba perdido, que está vez los villanos habían ganado y que ni la unión de la Asociación de la Rectitud, la Comunidad de Justicieros y la Hermandad del Bien iban a poder salvarlos. Y, sobretodo, detesté el ser tan ingenuamente optimista cómo para pensar que iba a ser fácil ayudar a mi antiguo equipo: los Jóvenes Supremos.

 _¡Idiota! Siempre actuando tan impulsivamente, como una niñita malcriada, de forma tan infantil,_ me regañe mentalmente, molesta por haber subestimado la situación por completo. _Es por esto que mi padre me exilió de mi país natal._

Apoyé las manos sobre mis rodillas, para facilitar la ingesta de aire, y entonces la luz proveniente de la luna en el cielo despejado reveló algo que ya sabía: mi uniforme estaba arruinado.

 _¡Genial!_ Pensé, amargada. _Otro infortunio que agregar a la larga lista de mierda que me he enfrentado desde que regresé a Jump City._

Más de la mitad de mi prenda estaba manchada de barro, un maillot de una pieza hecha de spandex, de colores marron y naranja. Por lo general, cubría la totalidad de mis brazos y torso, aunque dejaba al descubierto mis esbeltas piernas, ahora estaba roto en varias partes, dejando al desnudo mi piel caucásica, provocado por los (no tan leves) arañazos de la flora del bosque. Habia una gran abertura que se extendía desde mi costilla izquierda hasta mi vientre, enseñando mi ombligo. El material que cubría mi bíceps derecho se habia ido, dejando la tela que estaba en mi antebrazo cómo nada menos que una manga sin una función clara. Y más abajo, por debajo de donde debería ir mi cinturón de utensilios útiles, sabía que se hallaba el peor daño no sólo hecho a mi traje sino también a mi cuerpo.

-¡Auch! -Solté un gemido de dolor en cuanto toque mi trasero.

Tenía la suerte de no ver el daño que ese demente le habia hecho a mi nalga izquierda. Sabía que la tela que enfundaba esa parte de mi trasero habia sido destrozada, quedando expuesta a los elementos. Desgraciadamente, también sabia no era el único daño que habia sido dañado. Lo sentía, más bien. Una herida. Cuatro cortes verticales que atravesaban mi posadera.

La habia obtenido antes de que ese monstruo se fuera de la habitación con su espeluznante novia.

 _Rebelde, rubia, con unas piernas dignas de una supermodelo. ¡Felicidades, Princesa! Te has ganado el privilegio de pertenecer a mi pequeña manada,_ había expresado él, como uno de esos presentadores de un programa de concursos americanos, felicitando a alguien por haber obtenido la suma más grande de dinero en la rueda de la fortuna; con la diferencia de que las palabras estaban colmadas de burla y malicia. En aquel momento, su espeluznante novia habló, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro gris _: Cariño, ¿porque no la marcas? No querrás que alguien más se la quede._ Una sonrisa igual de desagradable había aparecido en el rostro del hombre. Entonces se puso detrás de mí, mientras yo le insultaba y amenazaba con matarlo si me ponía un dedo encima. _¡Ja ja! Descuida, Princesa. No voy a ponerte ni un sólo dedo encima. Te doy mi palabra._

De cierta manera retorcida, cumplió con lo dicho.

No sentí ni un dedo sobre mi piel cuando me tocó el trasero, cuando escuché que la tela se desgarraba. No, lo que sentí fueron sus puntiagudas uñas royendo mi piel velozmente, seguidos por el dolor y la sensación de la sangre brotando de los cortes, cayendo lentamente.

—¡Ese animal! La próxima que me encuentre con él, voy a-

Repentinamente, la quietud de la noche se rompió, ya que algo aulló en la distancia.

-Auuuu…

En tres segundos, sólo forje tres pensamientos. Instantáneos, pero sensatos.

 _¿Un lobo?_ Es lo que pensé en el primer segundo. _No hay lobos en esta parte de América_ , es lo que pensé en el siguiente segundo, gracias a mi conocimiento en el área. No obstante, mi tercer pensamiento no fue derivado de una pregunta, o de un hecho lógico, sino del más absoluto terror al reconocer de que animal provenían esos aullidos: _¡Oh, mierda!_

-Auuuu…

Mis piernas se movieran por si solas en la dirección contraria del aullido y, sin dudarlo siquiera un instante, me lance a la carrera en lo más profundo del bosque.

-Auuuu… -Ya estaba corriendo desesperadamente en cuanto oí el segundo aullido, esta vez más cerca de donde me encontraba.

 _Corre. ¡Corre! ¡Corre, maldita sea!_ Pensé aterrada mientras me movía frenéticamente entre la vegetación del bosque. _¡No dejes que te atrapé!_

-¡Auuuu! -El aullido estaba ahora mucho más cerca.

 _¡No dejes que te atrapé! ¡No dejes que te atrapé!_ Me repetía a mí misma. El mantra improvisado me distraía lo suficiente para sólo enfocarme en huir.

Ignorando lo adoloridos que se encontraban mis músculos. Ignorando mi falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones y lo difícil que me era respirar con el collar inhibidor. Ignorando lo acelerado que latía mi corazón. Ignorando cómo las ramas de los árboles chocaban contra mi cuerpo, creando nuevos cortes en mi uniforme, ya arruinado, y en mi piel sudada. Ignorando que casi tropecé un par de veces por pisar piñones, raíces, rocas o lo que demonios sea que habia en la tierra húmeda.

Valía la pena ignorarlo todo con tal de evitar ser atrapada.

-¡AUUUU! -Está vez el aullido llegó a mi claramente, debía estar a sólo un par de yardas de distancia. Tal vez, sólo una.

Y esa incertidumbre fue la que me hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver si él me seguía, ignorando que habia un sendero unos metros más adelante.

-¡Ahh!

Me sumergí en la más profunda oscuridad, tan profunda que creí poder volar sin ayuda de mis poderes. Como en un sueño. Hasta que la realidad me golpeo en la cara, ayudada por los elementos de la naturaleza. Fango, ramas y quien sabe que otras cosas fueron aplastadas por el pesó de mi cuerpo. Antes de poder asimilar el dolor que conllevaba una caída de esta clase, mi cuerpo rodó cuesta abajo varias veces más.

Oí como crujían las hojas y pequeñas ramitas ante mi imponente e involuntario paso. Oí el reconocido sonido de la tela siendo desgarrada, e incluso mientras caía, supe de inmediato que mi uniforme ya debía pertenecer a la basura.

-Ulp…Ump… -Más dolor asedió mi cuerpo, más gruñidos me fueron arrancados de la boca en cuanto una parte de mi cuerpo hacia contacto con el suelo. -¡Ungh!

Finalmente, en el último trayecto pude ponerme de pie… sólo por una milésima de segundo, tal vez por la suerte, tal vez por la fuerza del impulso o tal vez porque a alguna deidad incógnita le divertía verme sufrir al enseñarme lo cerca que estuve de detener mi inevitable caída en un claro poco profundo.

Di una paródica voltereta antes de caer de espaldas en el agua.

¡SPLASH!

Una sensación de suciedad, frio y dolor invadieron mis sentidos.

Mi cuerpo estuvo cubierto por el agua helada, sólo por unos segundos, pero el suficiente tiempo para ingerir, distraídamente, una significativa cantidad del repulsivo brebaje de la naturaleza.

De forma instintiva, impulsé la cabeza hacia arriba, sacándola del claro. Tosí, mucho, buscando el anhelado oxigeno que el sendero me habia arrebatado, hasta que la sensación de ahogamiento pasó. Pero no tardé en sentir que otras sensaciones invadían mis sentidos, sensaciones más desagradables y agudas. Cómo el inevitable frio que asaltó mi cuerpo, o el leve dolor que sentía en el tobillo izquierdo, o la asquerosa sensación de tener el cuerpo pegajoso por el sucio lodo, junto con la impotencia de no poder usar mis poderes para limpiarme con facilidad.

Aun así, creí ser afortunada porque el claro era lo bastante profundo cómo para amortiguar mi caída, aunque sin ser lo suficiente hondo como para ahogarme en ella. Incluso ahora el agua apenas tapaba mi cintura, estando sentada.

Y junto a ese pensamiento optimista, vino otro que señalo que, si era verdaderamente afortunada, no estaría sentada en el agua estancada, con el trasero cubierto de barro, en el medio de la nada, sin poderes, hambrienta, sucia y huyendo de un demente.

Eso hizo clic en mi mente.

Recordé que estaba huyendo, pero ya no oía más aullidos, ni más ruidos que el viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles por encima de mi cabeza.

 _Tal vez si hay lobos en…_

¡PLAF!

Mi cuerpo se paralizó en cuando oí ese ruido, el ruido de alguien cayendo sobre el suelo. Detrás de mí.

Entonces, escuche su respiración, la respiración de él.

Tragué saliva.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, tanto que no me animaba a mover un solo musculo. Empecé a temblar, si era por el miedo o el frio no lo sabía.

 _¡NO! ¡Por favor, que no esté ahí! Que no sea él, ¡que sea alguien más, maldita sea!_ Sentí que me observaban, sentí ojos en la espalda. Me sentí como una presa indefensa que sabe que está a punto de ser devorada por un temible depredador. Quizás así era, sólo que en este caso el depredador se aparearía con la presa.

Y ese pensamiento sobre mi posible destino lúgubre hizo brotar algo en mi interior: mi valor.

 _Si este es mi fin, al menos voy a caer cómo todo ciudadano markoviano a lo largo de su historia. Luchando por su libertad._

Mi parálisis provocada por el miedo se diluyo.

Bajó el agua mi mano se movió por instinto en busca de algo que pudiera usar cómo arma, encontrando una roca del tamaño de mi puño cerrado. No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada. Con toda la lentitud y sigilo posible, clavé la rodilla derecha en el fango, casi sin hacer ruido. Ignoré el dolor en mi otra pierna, ya que no habia tiempo para eso. Tensé mis músculos para levantarme de un saltó y ponerme en posición de combate de inmediato.

 _Ya sólo me queda enfrentar a mi perseguidor y morir con dignidad,_ la idea me intimidaba, pero prefería eso a quedar viva en las manos de ese demente. _Es la hora._

Envié toda mi fuerza a mi pie derecho e impulsé mi cuerpo hacia arriba. De pie, rápidamente di un giro de ciento ochenta grados apoyando todo mi peso en mi pierna izquierda…

…y ese fue mi error.

 _¡Oh, Santa Mierda!_

Perdí el equilibrio.

Mi tobillo estaba peor de lo que pensaba, no soportó todo mi peso, y por segunda vez en el breve lapso de cinco minutos caía hacia adelante. Moví mi pierna buena para evitar la caída, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba atrapado por la fuerza de la gravedad. Sin embargo, está vez, mis rápidos reflejos sirvieron para hacer menos indoloro el impacto.

Caí de rodillas y luego sobre mis palmas, debiendo soltar la roca que tenía en la mano, quedando vulnerable ante el inevitable ataque de ese animal.

Levanté la cabeza para enfrentar mi destino…y no lo encontré.

No habia nadie delante de mí, sólo el sendero que provocó mi caída y varios árboles carentes de hojas. Incluso en las sombras, en aquellos lugares donde no llegaba la luz de la luna, podía apostar que no habia nadie allí.

 _Tal vez fue mi imaginación,_ pensé aliviada.

Estúpidamente.

-¿El perrito? -Dijo alguien detrás de mí, antes de reconocer a quien pertenecía. Una vez más me quede congelada. -Princesa, ya estás dentro de mi manada. No es necesario que me tientes con esa posición- la ruda voz, dotada de burla y arrogancia, atravesó mi valentía cómo un cuchillo al corazón-, aunque valoró tu optimismo. Serás una buena mascota en el futuro… si sobrevives.

 _Estoy perdida,_ mi valor markoviano se había esfumado con sólo oír esas palabras.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Voy a admitirlo, tenia pensado escribir una historia así desde hace mucho tempo, una historia cruda y perversa de los Jóvenes Titanes. Sin embargo, no tenia mucha experiencia escribiendo, por lo que hice de lado la idea por un tiempo. Hasta que en esta ultima semana, ya teniendo mas experiencia escribiendo, me vi inspirado a hacerlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren dar su opinión sobre esta historia, señalar un defecto ortográfico o narrativo en la misma, o dar algunas ideas adicionales que agregar, estaría honrado de recibirlas.**


	2. Impotente

**He aquí el capítulo dos de mi oscura y retorcida historia. Aunque esta segunda parte, junto con el capítulo anterior, formaba parte del prólogo inicial de esta historia, al final he decidido por dividir dicho prologo en tres partes.**

 **Cómo dato importante, me gustaría señalar que este capítulo contiene ciertas escenas de abuso físico. Nada demasiado fuerte en realidad, no obstante, puede ofender a ciertas personas sensibles con temas como el abuso sexual y la violencia de género.**

 **Nuevamente, voy a explicarme, enfoco esta historia a un público adulto.**

 **Disfruta la lectura.**

* * *

Ya no quería morir con dignidad sino escapar.

Traté de mover mis manos y piernas hacia delante, deseando ser lo bastante rápida cómo para correr, olvidando completamente el dolor en mi tobillo. Traté, pero no me moví. No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque algo me lo impedía. Una fuerza invisible me obligaba a permanecer en cuatro patas, vulnerable ante alguien tan peligroso. Sentía frio, más frio de lo que sentía hace unos momentos.

Como si una ventisca golpeara directamente mi alma.

De la nada, me moví, aunque sin moverme realmente. Levité paulatinamente hasta estar unos centímetros por encima del agua y luego empecé a girar hacia un lado desde mi posición, a esta altura ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ya sabía quién me tenía bajo su poder.

Y mis peores miedos fueron confirmados cuando deje de girar y quede viendo de frente a ese animal, y a su espeluznante novia.

El hombre, si se lo podía llamar así, era alto y robusto, y velludo. De rasgos faciales afilados. Joven, tal vez de mi misma edad, incluso. Iba vestido únicamente con un short negro y un cinturón de herramientas del mismo color. En cada costado del torso, tenía tatuados dos líneas tribales que bajaban por los hombros, pasaban por sus fuertes pectorales y terminaban al comienzo de su ejercitado abdomen. Asimismo, su cabello era largo, peinado hacia atrás cómo la melena de un fiero león. Con esos rasgos, podría pasar como un tipo normal con complejo de surfista, una persona corriente más del montón, excepto porque dos factores se lo impedirían: una mirada de psicópata que no tenía nada que envidiar a los locos del Asilo Wayne, en Ciudad Gótica, y la piel verde; probablemente, esta ultima particularidad era un efecto secundario de sus poderes metamórficos.

Ahora mismo, él se hallaba recostado sobre su espalda en una enorme roca, situada a unos metros de distancia de la orilla, y me estaba observando con una sonrisa que acabó por enterrar todavía más mi espíritu de lucha.

En cambio, su acompañante se encontraba de pie, en la orilla.

Una mujer de piel gris ceniza, cuya estatura se aproximaba a la mía, quizás un par de centímetros más baja. Deduje que no era mayor en edad que mí. En este momento, tenía puesta una capucha negra en la cabeza, pero antes habia visto que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color lila y su cabello liso era tan largo que le llegaba hasta su pelvis, por detrás de la espalda.

Y su forma de vestir era… seductora.

Sus pies estaban calzados por sandalias de tacón ancho, hechas de cuero negro. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas por medias de red que eran sujetados por tirantes, ubicados a los lados de sus curtidos muslos. Llevaba puesto un taparrabos de seda negra, que no lograba cubrir completamente el vistazo de primera mano que tenia de su entrepierna vestida con una tanga, también negra. Por arriba de su cintura, sus grandes pechos eran cubiertos, sensualmente, por un ajustado top de cuero negro, sin tirantes, unidos por una argolla de plata en el frente. Conjuntamente, la capucha que llevaba puesta, formaba parte de una capa de terciopelo igual de negra que el resto de sus prendas.

No me extrañó que el villano verde la tuviera cómo amante, era una mujer hermosa.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, la primera vez que la vi, fue la marca que tenía por encima del escote, en su clavícula. Una cicatriz circular que encerraba la figura de una pata de oso. Antes habia pensado que ella debía de haber venido de una de esas partes del mundo donde se permitía el desfiguramiento de la mujer cómo alguna clase de castigo o costumbre religiosa dentro de países tercermundistas atrasados tanto social como tecnológicamente.

Me equivocaba.

Ahora sabia quien le habia hecho esa marca cómo un gesto retorcido de cariño. O dominio.

Ella extendió una mano hacia mí. Una mano que emanaba un extraño brillo negro (o, tal vez, purpura). Con un gesto, ella empezó a atraerme hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

 _¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete, maldita sea!_ La desesperación estaba nublando mi racionamiento. Sabía bien que no podía moverme.

Si hubiera podido tragar saliva para denotar lo aterrorizada que me encontraba, lo hubiera hecho.

 _¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡No dejes que te toque!_ Grité mentalmente, asustada.

Una vez más, traté de moverme; y, una vez más, fracasé.

Me encontraba completamente petrificada, flotando lentamente hacia su encuentro en esa posición tan bochornosa. Incluso mis gestos faciales estaban entumecidos por esa extraña fuerza. En el pasado, habia afrontado sola, y conjuntamente con el resto de los Supremos, a toda clase de supervillanos. Desde ninjas asesinos de una antigua orden de hombres pájaros en Ciudad Gótica hasta robots alienígenas nazis de la luna. No obstante, estos dos villanos formaban parte de una situación que jamás habia enfrentado.

Hasta el momento eran totalmente impredecibles.

Hasta el momento

Al fin abandoné el claro, levitando hasta hallarme al lado de la villana, aunque ligeramente por debajo de su altura. Esto fue remediado rápidamente, ella hizo un gesto con el índice y floté hasta estar a la altura de su rostro.

 _Esto es surreal_ , pensé conmocionada, aún sin creerme que estaba flotando, inmóvil en cuatro patas, ante unos enemigos tan peligrosos. Me hubiera reído sino estuviera tan aterrada, y si pudiera hacerlo.

Posó un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, y habló:

-Se ve tan patética, querido -expresó ella, con suma preponderancia.

Entonces, lo sentí.

Una mano.

Tocaba mi piel expuesta; mejor dicho, tocaba mi trasero en movimientos circulares.

-Lo sé, mi amada -respondió el "hombre animal", sin dejar de acariciar mi trasero-. Es una princesa traviesa que gusta de correr en medio por este bosque con el trasero a la intemperie. Es absurdo lo bajó que ha caído los héroes en estos tiempos de gran incertidumbre. Para ellos.

Rozó la cicatriz de mi nalga, su creación, con sus puntiagudas uñas.

Me estremecí, mi piel estaba tan sensible como carne de gallina.

 _No me toques,_ mi miedo aumento, pero mi ira también brotó. _¡No me toques! ¡No me toques, hijo de perra!_

Una vez más traté de moverme, una vez más fracasé.

-Aun así -ella acarició una de mis mejillas-. Admito que tiene su atractivo -empezó a tocar mis rasgos faciales cómo una niñita curiosa que encuentra un juguete nuevo-. Ojos azules. Cabello rubio, natural tal vez. Buen cuerpo, piel lechosa y un cutis noble. Puedo ver porque no la has matado, incluso con las molestias que nos causó. Le darás el privilegio de pertenecer a nuestro creciente harem.

Mi abusador apretó mi trasero, tanto que sentía cómo sus uñas se clavaban en mi trasero. Solté un grito de dolor, aunque fue más cómo un gruñido débil, debido a que mi garganta estaba igual de inanimado que el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Mi. Creciente. Harem, querida -dijo él, expresando cada palabra bruscamente-. Harías bien en recordar que es mío, no nuestro. Mucho menos tuyo. También, formas parte de ese harem. Claro, eres la chica más veterana, leal y estimada por mí. Pero todavía eres de mi propiedad, algo que uso para follar cuando deseo. No lo olvides nunca.

Percibí la insensibilidad en su voz y me sentí afortunada por no ver la expresión de irritación en su rostro, aunque si vi la expresión en el rostro de su acompañante. Una expresión de sorpresa y miedo. Una expresión de alguien que habia cometido el error de hablar cuando no debía, de ofender a cierta persona por temor a las represalias. En cierta forma, me recordaba a mi medio-hermano, Brian, y la manera en la cual se comportaba cuando algún miembro de la Casa Markov pasaba frente a él; principalmente, si éramos mi madre y yo. Especialmente yo.

Cuando ella habló de nuevo, pude percibir el miedo en su voz.

-L-lo siento… mi amo.

 _Muy encantador. Todo un caballero, el muy imbécil,_ ese pensamiento inconsciente, lleno de sarcasmo, sirvió para ahuyentar una parte de mi miedo. Una pequeña parte.

Tragué saliva, ya que me molestaba lo mucho que se estaba acumulado en mi boca. Desbordándose hasta caer por mi barbilla.

Y me di cuenta de algo.

No lo noté al principio, pero sentía que el movimiento en mi rostro volvía a estar bajo mi control. Mis parpados se cerraron por reflejo un par de veces. Mis mejillas se relajaron. Podía mover mi mandíbula, quizás hablar, aunque no tenía pensado hacerlo. No aún.

Incluso sentía que podía mover los dedos. De los pies, por desgracia. No soy tan ingenua cómo para pensar que podría recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y enfrentar a ambos villanos, pero tal vez se podía dar una ocasión para escapar.

Únicamente debía esperar mi oportunidad.

Sentí que la mano del animal abandonaba mis posaderas, sólo para pasarla por mi espalda recta y luego por mi cabello, para al final abandonar mi cuerpo. Observe por el rabillo del ojo, a mi izquierda, que él se movía hasta donde ella estaba y asentaba una mano en su hombro.

No pude ver sus ojos, sin embargo, por la forma en que ella fruncía el labio, supe que tenía miedo por lo que él pudiera decir. O hacer.

-Te perdonó, mi amada –dijo él, con cierto afecto que parecía ser genuino, aunque dudaba que fuera cien por ciento honesto–. Solamente recuerda que no debes hacerme enfadar, ¿has entendido?

-Sí, mi amo.

-Prefiero –él posó las manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas y la besó dulcemente en los labios- …cariño, mi dulce amada.

Ella sonrió con felicidad, tratando de disimularlo muy pesimamente.

-Si, cariño -respondió, obviamente creyendo en sus palabras.

Y eso me hizo enojar.

 _¡Idiota!_ Pensé, indignada. Incluso con todo, me molestaba mucho lo convencida que ella parecía del "argumento" de ese animal. _¿Acaso no ves que es un bastardo manipulador?_

-Esplendido -le dijo él a su "lo-que-demonios-sea-que-sean", mientras deshacía el abrazo y se volvía a mí para verme fijamente.

No me gustó para nada la forma en que me vio. Había demasiado deseo y anhelo en esos ojos peligrosos.

Traté de sostenerle la mirada.

Fracasé.

De la nada, sentí unos dedos cerrándose alrededor de mi mandíbula y entonces me vi obligada a posar mi mirada en los ojos de la _bestia_.

-Geo-Girl, una superheroina de segunda categoría que operaba en solitario, hasta hace más de un año, en la Costa Oeste de este país. Ayudaste a fundar el grupo de héroes conocido como Los Jóvenes Supremos y, más adelante, fuiste considerada para unirte a las ligas mayores en la Asociación de la Rectitud. Pero lo rechazaste porque querías tener más tiempo para ti misma. No, mejor dicho, querías tomarte unas largas vacaciones en las playas de Aruba, quizás con la intención de acomodar tus pensamientos. Aunque yo creo que querías enseñar tu sexy bikini a algún niño rico de vacaciones, ofrecerle un cálido y húmedo trozo de pastel rocoso y atraparlo con lo que tienes entre tus piernas para atarlo a ti; el tiempo suficiente en que durara el dinero, claro. Pero todo cambió hasta hace un par de meses. ¿No es así, Tara Markov? -Mis ojos se agrandaron con asombro ante la mención de mi nombre. Por un segundo, él se deleitó por saber mi identidad secreta-. Nacida en el seno de la Familia Real del Reino de Markovia. Princesa heredera al trono… ¡No, espera! Ex-Princesa heredera al trono, porque tu papi, el Rey, te exilió a . por provocar un terremoto de 6.8 en la capital de tu país. ¿O me equivoco?

No dije nada, no podía decir nada. Porque todo era verdad.

La versión oficial del Parlamento Markoviano anunciaba que los orígenes del devastador Terremoto de Markovia del 2004, que asoló la capital del interior del país y dejó más de cinco centenares de muertos, junto con miles de desaparecidos, fueron dados por la liberación de energía cinética provocada por el deslizamiento entre las placas tectónicas que unían la mitad del país. A pesar de que sismólogos de renombre en el mundo, apoyados por el Centro Internacional de Sismología de la ONU, señalaban que habia pruebas que indicaban que esos datos habían sido alterados

Y tenían razón.

A mis 15 años, mi Meta-Gen se activó en medio de una fiesta, luego de que un chico tratara de propasarse conmigo en el baño de damas. Usualmente, la Policía Secreta se hubiera encargado de él, pero siendo la rebelde niñita de papi, que era en ese entonces, me escapé de mis propios guardaespaldas y logré entrar en una gran fiesta rave que tenía lugar en la zona fea de la ciudad. Allí, un chico guapo me invitó a probar un par de pastillas para "flotar en las nubes" y, a pesar de que desconfiaba de él desde un principio, acepté con tal de perder el tiempo para llamar la atención de mi muy ocupado padre. No fue hasta después de tener la nariz rota y la blusa desgarrada que di cuenta de las intenciones de aquel chico enfermo (muy guapo, sí, pero un completo enfermo). Si mis poderes se activaron por las drogas, o porque me sentía extremadamente indefensa, o peor, de alguna manera, retorcidamente estimulada, nunca lo supe. Sólo reaccionaron cuando ese enfermo rompió mis medias largas y alzó mi mini-falda Mad-Mod original para meter parte de su anatomía dentro de mí. Fui afortunada al poder salvar mi trasero, otras chicas no lo son. Pero, a la vez, completamente egoísta por haber condenando a toda una ciudad. Cuando mi padre se enteró de lo que hice, y de lo que todavía podía hacer, no dudó en enviarme fuera del país con una tutora que se encargaría de mi cuidado. Una mujer increíble que desgraciadamente moriría un año después al ser asaltada en Ciudad Gótica por la pandilla del Carnaval Talon. Unos asaltantes que detendría y que me llevarían a encontrar el verdadero sentido de mi vida. Combatiendo el crimen y protegiendo al débil.

Y tal vez. Sólo, tal vez. Una forma de expiar mis pecados cometidos en esa terrible noche del 2004.

 _Pero nada explica cómo este animal puede saber eso,_ pensé, extrañada. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de personas que conocían ese secreto. _Mis padres, Adalgisa, Frederick DeLamb (el Ministro de Seguridad de mi país natal) y…_

Me quede atónita.

Habia una sola persona que faltaba en esa lista. Una amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Alguien a la que consideraba como la hermana con la que me hubiera gustado crecer. Mi compañera de equipo en la lucha contra el crimen. Alguien a quién no he visto desde mi regreso a Jump City, ahora en manos de estos monstruos.

Clave mi vista en los ojos de verdes de ese psicópata, esperando que notara la mirada llena de odio que tenía para él. No se inmuto ni un poco. Pero en sus ojos advertí una cosa: regocijo.

Él parecía saber muy bien en que estaba pensando. Y lo disfrutaba.

Eso fue suficiente como para hacer que la rabia me dominara por completo.

-Tú… ¡monstruo! -Sabía que estaba acelerando mi sentencia de muerte al llamarlo así, pero no me importaba. Simplemente quería saber una cosa. -¿¡DONDÉ ESTÁ FORTUNE, HIJO DE PERRA PSICÓPATA!?

Nuevamente, él no reaccionó. Permanecía de pie, viéndome desde arriba. Con una sonrisa de complacencia en los labios.

Lo odiaba.

Empecé a moverme, poco. Sin darme cuenta de que estaba revelando mi única posibilidad de salir con vida de aquí. Pero quería una respuesta.

-¿¡Contesta, bastardo!? -Exclamé, furiosa.

Quería matarlo.

-¿¡Que hiciste con Fortune, maldito psicópata!?

Me sentía poseída por una fuerza justiciera.

Él me soltó, aunque no se inmuto, aposté que trataba de fingir valentía frente a su noviecita. Pensaba que mi cólera estaba surtiendo efecto de alguna manera. Me sentía bien, sentía que podía hacerle sentir miedo.

-¿¡Contesta de una vez, asqueroso animal!?

Nada podía detener mi ira…

¡PAF!

…excepto, una bofetada. Un golpe en la cara que movió mi mundo.

Tardé unos segundos antes asimilar lo que ocurría. Entonces, mi ira regresó con más fuerza.

-¡Tú, maldito...!-mi blasfemia fue contestada con otra bofetada-. ¡Espe-!

Otra bofetada, esta vez de revés, volvió a estrellarse contra mi rostro. Mis papilas gustativas se vieron saturadas ante el característico sabor metálico de la sangre.

Él golpeaba fuerte.

-No…

Recibí otra bofetada. Sentí cómo mi labio se partía. No pude formular palabra alguna antes de que otro golpe cayera en mi mejilla.

Sentí lagrimas cayendo por mi cara.

Y luego otra bofetada.

Y otra. Y otra. Y otra más.

Hasta que al fin se detuvo. Hasta que al fin sentí en mi cara el efecto de los golpes, el ardor en mis mejillas y la sal de mis lágrimas en mi labio roto. Mi furia habia sido apagada y reemplazada por el miedo.

En todo este tiempo, ese monstruo no se habia inmutado ni un poco. No, eso era mentira. Inclusive mis ojos llorosos distinguían la expresión sádica que habia en el semblante verde del villano.

-Lo siento, Princesa -se disculpó él, sin sentirlo en realidad-. Estabas perdiendo los estribos, por lo que me vi "obligado" a devolverte a la realidad -abrí la boca con la intención de mandarlo al diablo y escupirle en la cara, pero él abandonó mi campo de visión.

Ahora se encontraba parado a mi derecha, hubiera girado el cuello en su dirección, pero ya no podía moverlo. Nuevamente, sentí que ya no podía moverme para nada, exceptuando mi boca, ojos y las expresiones de mi cara.

 _¡Idiota!_ Pensé, enojada conmigo misma más que con estos villanos. Habia desperdiciado una ventaja en mi situación y tal vez una posible vía de escape. Todo por una rabieta.

Una vez más, el hombre animal colocó una mano sobre mi cuerpo. En mi nuca.

-Princesa, voy a responder a tu duda con un pequeño juego para romper el hielo entre nosotros. Espero que puedas corresponderme. ¿Has entendido? -Me preguntó, había malicia en la forma en que se expresó.

Y diversión.

No era algo inventado. En los pocos encuentros que tuve con él pude notar que toda situación le parecía divertida. Incluso la primera vez que lo enfrente, cuando lo habia atrapado con una mano gigante hecha de tierra y arena, no paraba de sonreír cómo un demente.

 _¿Qué se trae entre manos este monstruo?_ No lo sabía, pero si sabía que me arrepentía de no haber ejercido la fuerza suficiente como para matarlo la primera vez que lo tuve en mis manos.

-Dije: ¿¡HAS ENTENDIDO, PERRA!? -Gritó él de repente.

En un segundo pasaron varias cosas: oí que algo cortaba el aire, oí una fuerte palmada interrumpir el silenció que habia en el claro, oí a una chica gritar de dolor y luego tuve una sensación de ardor en mi trasero.

-¡Ah! -Tardé otro segundo en relacionar que era yo la chica que gritaba.

Él me habia dado una nalgada. Una fuerte nalgada. Y ni siquiera pude tener la decencia de sentirme indignada o enojada antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-¿Eso fue un sí o un no?

Recibí otra nalgada, esta vez más fuerte. Esta vez en la marca que él le hizo a mi nalga izquierda.

-¡Ahh!

-¿¡Sí o no!?

Otra vez fui nalgueada, otra vez sentí dolor, más dolor aún.

-¡Ahhh! ¡S-si!

No quería que esto continuará. Dolía mucho.

-¿Si? ¡¿Sí, qué?! -Su pregunta fue acompañada con un nuevo escarmiento. Yo grité. -¡Responde como lo demando, perra!

Recibí otra palmada en mis posaderas, esta vez pude sentir que dejaba marca. Apostaba que sería una marca muy fea.

-¡AAHHH! ¡S-si tengo…tengo en claro tu punto! ¡Hablaré bien! ¡No sigas, por favor!

-¿Qué no siga? ¿Eso fue una orden, Princesa? -La última pregunta mostraba un evidente signo de amenaza.

Entré en pánico.

-¡No, no! ¡No es una orden!

Me sentí patética. Humillada.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que siga castigándote como una niñita mala? -Su tonó aún sonaba ronco y peligro, pero aun así pude percibir que trata de no reírse de mi situación.

A mi lado, a mi izquierda, su espeluznante acompañante rio. Ya habia olvidado que ella estaba allí.

El darme cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era todo este escenario me distrajo y mis posaderas sufrieron las consecuencias por ello.

-¡AAHHH! ¡No, no quiero que continúes castigándome, por favor! ¡Me portaré bien!

Él me tomó de la barbilla, de improviso, y me giró en su dirección para verme fijamente. Me sentí aterrada por lo que vi.

Ojos salvajes.

Crueles.

Si antes sentía miedo ahora sentía terror.

-¿Serás una princesita buena? -Expresó él con burla e intimidación.

-Sí.

Por la forma en la cual frunció el ceño profundamente, deduje que mi respuesta simple no pareció gustarle.

Apretó mi mentón con fuerza, sentía sus uñas clavándose en mis mejillas.

-Perra… creo que ya sabes cómo deseo que respondas. No te pases de lista ni me hagas enojar. Ahora, ¿serás una princesita buena y obediente?

 _¡Bastardo enfermo!_ Una chispa de furia pareció brotar en mi psique, sólo por una milésima de segundo, antes de ser apagada por mi creciente pánico.

-Seré una princesita buena y obediente -murmuré con sumisión, derrotada.

A mi lado, su espeluznante novia se carcajeó tanto de mi desdicha que sentí cómo poyaba su mano en mi espalda, seguramente, con la intención de sostenerse de algo para evitar destornillarse de risa en el suelo enlodado.

Mi humillación aumento todavía más.

 _¿Sólo unas nalgadas y ya te rindes? ¡Cobarde!_ Me recriminé a mí misma.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que fui capaz de abandonar mi orgullo con tal de salvar mi trasero, literalmente. Si bien habia recibido mi dosis de palizas regular en mi trabajo como luchadora contra el crimen, lo cierto era que nunca fui buena soportándolos. Mucho menos la tortura, inclusive si era una tortura tan obscena e infantil como esta.

-Esplendido -contestó, mucho más relajadamente. Pareció satisfecho con mi sometimiento, su sonrisa sádica reafirmaba ese punto. Él soltó mi barbilla y salió de mi campo de visión-. Ahora, voy a ordenarte que me digas tres preguntas, en el mismo orden en el que las expresó, ¿has entendido, Princesa? -Por la distancia de su voz ronca, pude concluir que estaba detrás de mí. No quería hacer saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si, lo tengo en claro.

-Esplendido. Mi amada Crow, ya sabes que hacer.

Su acompañante asentó sus manos en mi cabeza, a ambos lados de las sienes. Ella me obligó a verla a los ojos, sonreía con malevolencia. No me gustaba para nada lo que iba a ocurrir.

Mucho menos cuando empecé a sentir que las hebillas, superpuestas a lo largo de mis botas altas, de cuero café, empezaron a aflojarse en mi pierna izquierda. Sabía que ese psicópata estaba haciendo eso y no podía detenerle.

Me hubiera gustado poder recuperar el control de mi cuerpo para, al menos, resistirme.

-Bien, Princesa. Pregúntame: ¿qué pasó con tu equipo, los Jóvenes Supremos?

Él me quito la bota y la soltó, supe que la soltó porque escuché como se estrellaba contra el suelo húmedo. Me daba gusto no poder verlo a la cara, porque le hubiera mostrado un semblante lleno de espanto. Sin embargo, su pareja si vio mi expresión y su sonrisa se ensancho mucho más.

-¿Qué estas-? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con mi equipo?

Por un instante, él no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a desajustar la hebilla de mi otra bota. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo estremecedor.

 _Me está desnudando,_ comprendí de inmediato. _¡Ese enfermo me está desnudando! ¡Preparándome para… para…!_

-Crow, mi amada, responde su pregunta.

Curioso.

En un instante, no sabía porque le pedía a ella contestar por él, y, en el siguiente, deseé no saberlo.

Ella, su pareja. La villana Crow, sonrió cruelmente antes de hacer algo que me era difícil de describir. Pudé ver que sus manos brillaban con esa oscura energía antes de que mi visión se nublara.

Mi cabeza me dolía, sentí que algo atravesaba mi mente. No, mi alma más bien. Ella estaba incurriendo violentamente en mi alma. Sentía que toda una gran montaña de fragmentos de mi vida estaba fluyendo directamente de mi mente, alma y espíritu hacia la espeluznante villana. Mis pensamientos concretos, mis recuerdos distantes, mis aspiraciones en la vida, mis peores temores, mis sueños abstractos y mis pesadillas más memorables quedaron al descubierto.

Era doloroso.

Agotador.

Tormentoso.

Grité. Grité cómo nunca antes o habia hecho.

* * *

 _Y súbitamente un haz de luz me cegó._

 _De la nada, me encontraba en Jump City, en la bahía suroeste, de día, y Mikron y Selinda estaban atacándome con furor, aunque yo esquivaba sus poderes con facilidad, volando lejos de su alcance._

 _Me pregunté que estaba ocurriendo al ver cómo dos de mis amigos, dos de mis compañeros en la lucha contra el crimen, estaban peleando contra mí. Lo comprendí todo cuando me teletransporté lejos de ellos, antes de que una de las granadas aturdidoras de Mikron, también conocido como Little Genius, me golpeara. Son recuerdos. Los recuerdos de la villana. De Crow. Terminé (la villana terminó, mejor dicho) en un techo de una de las muchas fábricas abandonadas de esa zona y vi como debajo de mí se estaba llevando a cabo otra batalla. Ese monstruo verde estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Goliat, con una forma animal que parecía una mezcla entre un imponente hombre lobo y un reptil, mientras su espalda, cubierta por lo que distinguí como un caparazón, aguantaba los rayos de energía de Ciclope Azul._

 _Por detrás, alguien me gritó:_

 _-¿¡Qué hicieron con Fortune!? -No me habia volteado a ver (Crow no se habia molestado en verla), sin embargo, por la voz supe que se trataba de Selinda, también conocida como la superheroina Fulgor._

 _-¿Fortune? -Pregunté yo, con la voz de la villana, notaba una fingida ignorancia en ella._

 _-Si, Fortune. Nuestra líder. Responde Super-Emo o voy a desintegrarte molécula por molécula._

 _Nuevamente, me teletransporté, esta vez detrás de Fulgor. Sabía que era ella por el cabello pelirrojo rizado y el mono dorado y rojo que usaba como uniforme. Crow no perdió el tiempo, había puesto una mano en la cabeza de Selina y le habia susurrado al oído las palabras puedes intentarlo, antes de hacer algo con sus poderes que la dejó inconsciente._

 _Más abajo, alguien había gritado y luego un gran estruendo le siguió, se oyó como grande chocando contra un edificio._

 _En aquel momento, Crow (yo) habia girado el cuello para ver lo que ocurría y ví que Goliat habia terminado incrustado contra la pared de hormigón de una fábrica, a una yarda de distancia de donde se encontraba su adversario. También me di cuenta que, detrás del hombre animal, a unos diez metros, se hallaba Ciclope Azul. Estaba de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos enguantadas. Incluso desde esta distancia pude ver la sangre cayendo por sus manos._

 _Y disfruté verlo. Más bien, Crow disfrutó ver eso. Sentí su excitación fluyendo a través de ella. Lamenté no poder darme el lujo de estremecerme._

 _En aquel momento, algo explotó a mi espalda, pero no me vi afectada (Crow no se vio afectada) porque un campo de fuerza invisible rodeó mi cuerpo. Me volteé para encontrarme con Mikron, flotando en su jet-pack creado por él y apuntándome con su poderoso rifle que lanzaba rayos sónicos._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Fulgor? -expresó enojado._

 _Yo siempre supe que él estaba medio-enamorado de Selina, lo suficientemente enamorado como para enfrentar a alguien con quien no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Lo suficientemente enamorado cómo para no advertir por detrás a la chica de piel plateada, vestida como una dominatriz, volando hacia él. La nuca de mi amigo héroe recibió una patada de parte de la desconocida, una patada que lo envió a volar y a chocar contra el escudo invisible que protegía a Crow. Mikron quedó fuera de combate al instante, no sabía si aún con vida._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Crow? ¿Estás tan aburrida que ibas a dejar que este enano te dispare en tu demoniaco trasero? -expresó la nueva villana, a modo de broma._

 _Una broma que no pareció caerle bien a Crow, lo sentía._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, Monetti? ¿Acaso no hay suficientes coños en Auckland? -La tonaba de sarcasmo en la voz de Crow, junto con la sensación de animosidad, me dieron a entender que no le agradaba esta mujer._

 _-¿Suficientes coños un Nueva Zelanda para alimentar a Antonia "Toni" Monetti? Lo dudo -volteé en dirección a la voz y vi al hombre animal subir por tejado._

 _Se veía un poco golpeado y había sangre bajando de una de sus manos, pero no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno enfrentando a dos Supremos. Pude sentir la preocupación y el miedo en el interior Crow; sin embargo, ella no dijo y se limitó a ver como su amante verde caminaba hacia donde había se hallaba la misteriosa chica de piel plateada vestida con prendas tan ajustadas como reveladoras._

 _Como Tara, pensé que ella parecía la fantasía de uno de esos los fanáticos de los Beat-Kiss, el grupo de rock-punk canadiense contemporáneo más popular de todos los tiempos._

 _-Plata -dijo el hombre animal con toda casualidad a la chica._

 _Feroz -respondió ella, con una sonrisa coqueta._

 _-Espero que vengas con la intención de aceptar mi propuesta de negocios -dijo él, el villano que ahora conocía como Feroz. Entonces, Feroz llevó una mano a la cadera de Plata y, desde la corta distancia que separaba a Crow de su amado amante, pude escuchar cómo le susurraba al oído- ...y quizás divertirnos en mi nuevo hogar, como en los viejos tiempos._

 _Pude sentir algo inesperado al ver esa interacción, algo que hacía que la sangre de Crow ardiera: celos._

 _Celos es lo que sentí en mi pecho antes de que mi visión se disolviera._

 _Todo oscureció._

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que Tara está aprendiendo que tan peligrosos son Feroz y Crow, y no sé imagina lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo, el cual cerrada está primera parte para meterlos de lleno en un mundo salvaje y sin héroes.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.**

 **De nuevo, si quieres dejar un comentario, señalar un defecto del texto o dar me ideas adicionales, no dudes en hacerlo.**

 **-BeastBx**


End file.
